This invention relates to sighting devices for golf putters and more particularly to an improved and novel golf putter which incorporates a uniquely mounted liquid level which permits use of the putter in regulation play as well as for practice use.
The putter is the golf club used primarily on the green for striking the ball to roll over the green surface toward the hole. Thus, precise and delicate alignment of the club and ball is required and, therefore, more accurate eye measurements must be made by the golfer. Such measurements include keeping the putter blade lined up in a horizontal plane while the front face is arranged in a plane at right angles to the target line, or intended initial direction of the ball and toward the hole. These measuring criteria should be maintained throughout the full swing of the club by the golfer to secure a successful putt.
Devices to aid the golfer make such difficult occular measurements and coordinated hand and arm movements have come forth in a variety of forms. One such form is the use of a liquid or bubble-type level incorporated into the putter blade to help make proper adjustments for the slope of the green, as does this invention; however, none so far have disclosed an embodiment which may be used for both regulation and practice play with no depreciable effect to the putter, such as a shift in weight. That is, conventional rules prohibit moving parts, which would include the bubble of a level, in a visible position on a golf club during regulation play, although such devices may be used for practise.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,375, 2,919,922, and 2,976,046 issued to Bukovey, Skelly, and McCullough, respectively, all disclose a golf putter which incorporates a level measuring one horizontal axis in the putter blade. All such levels are permenantly placed into the blade and are therefore inadequate for regulation play or, if removed, substantially detract from the weight distribution of the putter thereby negating any advantage that was gained while using the level in practise putting.
Another form of the same idea incorporates the level on the shaft of the club, but problems such as the adverse effect on the natural balance of the club are clearly evident.